


Queen of Puddings (Torielcest Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Chains, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threats, twotoriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Torielcest drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Toriel/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Kudos: 11





	1. SF Toriel/US Toriel - rape/noncon, hate fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with the long form of one of my Kinktober drabbles. And it's terrible. >_>

“I’m not going to let you throw my people into another war. If we come out peacefully, the humans surely will see that—“ 

“Enough. Humans are murderous beasts and you are weak for hoping otherwise.” The other Toriel, the Soft Queen some of Toriel’s agents called her, flinched, but there was a stubborn gleam in her eyes. She actually believed this crap. Toriel sneered. 

“Everyone out.” 

Her command was met with meek silence as advisors and aids filed out of the room, even the other world’s. 

“You are a disgrace to our name,” she snapped the moment the doors closed. The other Toriel colored, visible through her fur. Her mouth opened, but Toriel was done. 

She stormed forward, robes swishing around her legs. The other Toriel squeaked as she was pressed against the table. Toriel grabbed her snout, holding it closed. 

“You are weak, and I am going to prove it to you.”

Her other hand went between the Soft Queen’s legs, forcing its way when she tightened them together. The soft flesh of her lips gave under Toriel’s probing fingers, though the robe was going to need to go. Toriel grinned at her lesser self, enjoying the fear in her eyes, before releasing her and tearing the garment down the front. 

The Soft Queen squealed and crossed her arms in front of her breasts. The robe fell to the side, exposing her stupid, lacy underwear. How could she think she deserved frills while her people were at war? 

“Pathetic creature.” Toriel easily captured her wrists and pulled her arms away, leaving her without even that facade of protection. She pushed them down to the table above the Soft Queen’s head, trapping them with one hand. The other Toriel arched back, face twisted with pain at the table’s edge dug into her back. Good. She deserved to feel some measure of the pain she had inflicted. 

And Toriel was more than happy to deliver it.


	2. SF Toriel/US Toriel - rape/noncon, captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel decides to keep the Soft Queen... and keep her close.

“Release me!” the Soft Queen yelled as two of Toriel’s guards dragged her to the portal back to Toriel’s world. Toriel walked behind them, her fire magic circling the Soft Queen’s throat, a threat against her own. Alphys, Toriel’s Alphys, stood nearby. She bowed as Toriel passed. 

“I leave this world to you for now. I will return shortly.” 

“Your Majesty,” Alphys replied. 

Back in her own castle, tension left Toriel’s shoulders. The Soft Queen’s was too open and unguarded for her tastes. Toriel could only relax when she had absolute control. She would get there in the other world. Their queen’s weakness meant they were likely weak, as well. Nothing would stand in her way, especially now that she had their precious Queen. 

“To the cells, my Queen?” one of the guards asked, drawing her away from her contemplation of conquest. She looked over at the Soft Queen, naked, the fur of her face wet with tears. She would be miserable in a cell, but Toriel wanted to enjoy her anguish. What could be worse than watching Toriel take hold of her kingdom?

“No. Take her to my chambers.”


	3. Taking Control - noncon elements, restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has everything where she wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this terrible thing. Why do I love it so much?

“...now that Alphys has the palace guards under control we can begin to expand out into the city,” Toriel commented as she read the daily reports from the other world. Chains jangled to her left. 

“They’ll never give in. My people have spirit, unlike your mindless drones.” The Soft Queen was sitting on her knees, the most upright her restraints allowed her. Her bound hands sat primly in her lap. She was naked, as Toriel had allowed her no clothing during her stay. She didn’t deserve any. Unfortunately, she seemed to be losing her shame over the exposure.

“Is that what you think they have?” Toriel set the report aside for the more entertaining game of taunting the captive queen. 

“I know it. Their strength is simply beyond your comprehension.”

Toriel laughed. There was nothing strong about the other world. Just like their queen they were weak willed and reluctant to fight, even for their own freedom. The world’s Alphys had even disappeared at the first sign of trouble.

“Like your so-called strength?” Toriel sneered and made her way over to the Soft Queen’s corner. She was glad to see that she still made her nervous. Her hands clenched in her lap as Toriel knelt down and took hold of her chin. 

“What good does it do you? Will it save you from me? No. Deciding to be weak doesn’t make you any better. You’re still weak, and still mine.”

She pulled the Soft Queen into a kiss, wrenching her mouth open when she felt a hint of resistance. Toriel dominated, as was her right, claiming the Soft Queen’s mouth with her tongue. The Soft Queen’s attempts to recoil only drove her to lengthen the kiss. By the time she released the other queen, they were both panting and their muzzles were damp. 

The Soft Queen drew her arms up, crossing them over her breasts and clutching at her arms. Toriel licked her chops, eager to make all of her worst fears come true. 


	4. Mercy - noncon, oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel can be merciful. For a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, there's more. SF Toriel is just the _worst_. >_>

“Your Highness,” a voice called from outside her door. 

“Enter.” 

The Soft Queen lifted her head, ears tickling along Toriel’s inner thighs. As the door opened, Toriel firmly pushed her back down. 

“Who said you could stop?” 

Hesitantly, her tongue resumed its work. She ran it up and down Toriel’s lips, teasing them delightfully. Her hesitation made her so much better at this work. She would keep things light, working Toriel up.

“Your Highness,” a Guard stepped into her room and bowed. “Captain Alphys sends her regards. She is working her way through Waterfall, where there has been some resistance. Nothing that we cannot handle, but she would like you to know that it may add a day or two to her estimate.” 

“Very good. She may take an additional unit, if she deems it necessary. I want this wrapped up as quickly as possible.” 

“Your Highness.” The guard bowed again and walked back out. 

Toriel had been so caught up in the report she hadn’t noticed the Soft Queen stopping again. 

“Curious?” Toriel sneered. She cupped the back of the Soft Queen’s head and shoved her face into her crotch even harder this time. The Soft Queen cried out, though it was quickly muffled by Toriel. She held her there, grinding her hips forward against the Soft Queen’s snout. 

“Wondering who’s putting up this token effort? Who we’ll crush?” 

The Soft Queen’s response was muffled, though Toriel appreciated the vibrations. Pitifully, the Soft Queen pushed on Toriel’s legs, trying to get free. It wasn’t enough. She was astoundingly weak for a boss monster.

“Tell you what,” Toriel smirked and released her. She fell back to the ground, chains tinkling around her. Her breasts rose and fell sharply as she took quick, deep breaths. She glared at Toriel, a bit of defiance reawoken in her. Toriel laughed. 

“I’ll give you the chance to work for your people once more.” Toriel got up and stepped over the Soft Queen, right above her head. She knelt down, covering her face with her thighs. Only a few inches separated Toriel’s lips from her snout. 

“For each orgasm you give me, I’ll spare one of these ‘rebels’.” 

Her hesitation was brief. 

The Soft Queen raised her head, pressing her tongue into Toriel’s pussy. She was much more engaged, suddenly, licking and slurping as she worked. She won her first life by nipping at Toriel’s clit until she arched back with a cry of satisfaction. 

“Very good,” she praised, panting. The Soft Queen hardly gave her a moment to recover. She shoved her tongue in as deep as it would go and began to thrust with it. Good thing there was a lot of room in the dungeons. Clearly the Soft Queen even lacked faith in her people. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Pillowfort and Twitter now!


End file.
